Home
by amaroesm0217
Summary: One shot from the promo, preview pics, and press release from 10x01. Filled it in with what I think could possibly happen. Read,review, and please enjoy!


"What are we doing Jamie? I thought we were going to lunch."

They've had a very draining couple of weeks. Apartment hunting, Jamie almost getting shot at again, and the pressures of everyday life. Don't get her wrong, she loves her life. She couldn't be anymore in love with the man that she married almost 6 months ago. He is the love of her life, her soulmate. It took them five years to get to the place they are now. Some would have never waited that long but for her it was better late than never.

"We will. Trust me babe, you're gonna like this" he replied as he lead them down the street.

Finding an apartment that suited both of their wants and needs hadn't been particularly easy. One of the first things they had agreed on was a location, Brooklyn Heights. She had fallen in love with the area ever since she had moved in with Jamie. It also made their commute to the 29 a lot easier than moving farther away.

"This is it!" he said excitedly. Eddie looked up and read the name of the building, _The Landing at Brooklyn Bridge Park. _She turned and gave him a look.

"Jamie, what are we doing here?" This was one of the first places they had looked at and she fell in love with it. It had everything they wanted. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, and a balcony with a spectacular view of the city, which was one of Eddie's specific requests. It was a little pricey but overall it was a good deal. They had told the realtor that they were interested but exploring other options. The next day, they found out that the apartment had been sold to another young couple. Every apartment they had viewed since then hadn't lived up to that one.

"We won't be here long. Come on." He opened the door and gently pushed her inside. They walked down the hall stopped in front of the elevator.

"Put this on." Jamie pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket. Eddie stepped back and shook her head.

"Uh no. What are you up to Jamie?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out in less than five minutes. Please put this on."

She huffed and finally relented. "Fine. I'll put it on" she said as she turned around.

"Thank you." He secured it around her head. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No and you better not let me fall or hit the wall Reagan!" He chuckled and pressed the elevator button. It opened and he grabbed her by the waist to guide her inside.

"I promise."

A couple of minutes later, they made it up to the 10th floor. Jamie's plan had been in motion for a couple of weeks. He saw how devastated she was when they lost out on the first apartment. In the beginning he wasn't but when they got deeper into their apartment search, he knew they wouldn't find anything that compared to the first apartment they looked at.

The heavens were shining down on him when he got the phone call. The realtor that they had worked with called and informed him that an apartment on the same floor as the one they originally liked had become available. It had the same floor plan with some different features. The most important thing was the city view for Eddie which was even better than the one that the first apartment had. Jamie took a lunch break from work to go look at the place. When he stepped inside, he knew that the search was over. It was hopefully going to be their forever home as long as Eddie agreed.

"Okay. This is the one." He stopped them in front of apartment 1019 and dug the keys out his pocket. "You can take off the blindfold."

She took off the blindfold and looked at the door. "I'm confused."

He smiled and took her hand. "I know you were really disappointed when we lost out on the first apartment. When we went out and looked at the other apartments, I could tell you weren't liking them as much as you liked the one here. Honestly, I wasn't either. The other day, I got a call saying that an apartment had become available on the same floor. It's not 100% the same but it's pretty dang close. If you're game, then this can be our forever home."

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He stepped behind her and let her go in first. Eddie walked around for awhile and took it all in.

"Babe, what're you thinking?" It was kind of scaring him that she hadn't said much.

She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "I love it Jamie. This one is definitely it." She kissed him then laid her head on his chest.

"Good" he breathed with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you love it. I just wanted to make sure you were happy with it. You deserve it Eddie."

She looked up at him with so much love that he had to lean down and kiss her again.

"So I guess this apartment was a home run?" They looked at the door and saw one of the realtors standing there with a big smile.

"Yep. She loves it" Jamie replied happily as he kept his arms around Eddie.

"That's great. I'll go down and get all the paperwork." The realtor started to walk away when Jamie called out.

"Wait!" he said as he walked out to her. "Can you do something for us really quick?"

He gave her his cell phone and grabbed Eddie to take her back out the door. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ready?" he asked the realtor.

"I'm ready" she replied.

"Okay."

"Wait.. woah.. oh my gosh Jamie!" she laughed as he picked her up bridal style. "You don't have to do this."

"I have to carry my bride over the threshold into her new home." She smiled as he carried her inside. The romantic gestures with Jamie were still so new but she was sure they would never get old. He pecked her lips before he set her down.

"That was really sweet" the realtor said as she handed back Jamie's phone. "I took a lot of them. I'll be right back with the papers!"

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"Hey" he said softly as he poked her side. "Welcome home Mrs. Reagan."

She smiled. "Welcome home Mr. Reagan."


End file.
